PAr un jour orageux
by klo07
Summary: Aragorn, Légolas et Gimli sont à la recherche de Merry et Pipin, mais quelqu'un les surveille et va les empêcher de poursuivre leur parcour pendant un certain temps


Comme certaine personne mon demander d'écrire le reste du premier chapitre, c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'espère que vous aller apprécier.  
  
Je tiens à préciser que aucun de c'est personnage (Aragorn Légolas, Gimli, Pipin, Merry, Gandalf, Frodon et Sam) ne m'appartient sauf Cassandra.  
  
Merci pour vos magnifique commentaire et donner moi en d'autre pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continu. / ----- - - ------ / / - - / / - - / / - -  
/ / - -  
/ / - -  
/ / - -  
/ / - -  
/ / - -  
/ / ----------------- CHAPITRE I Une espionne et un mauvais précentiment  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
...........Le temps était orageux, mais Aragorn, Légolas et Gimli se trouvait  
dans une forêt tellement dense qu'ils ne pouvaient voir pas plus haut que  
la tête des arbres. Ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement à la recherche  
d'un endroit pour passer la nuit. Une petite caverne, un creux sous un  
arbre n'importe quoi pourvue qu'ils pouvaient se camoufler. .  
-....Regardez, dit soudain Gimli en pointant un endroit qui leur  
conviendrait parfaitement.  
  
.  
  
..........Aragorn se dirigea vers le lieu et commença à installer quelques  
bûches pour s'asseoir et sortit de la nourriture afin de la faire cuire.  
Gimli vint le rejoindre, laissant Légolas seul. Quelque chose semblait  
tracasser le jeune elfe. Aragorn l'invita à les rejoindre, mais Légolas  
ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Aragorn intrigué s'approcha de l'elfe et lui  
demanda : '' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te  
reposer un peu ? Nous avons une longue route à faire demain.'' Légolas se  
retourna vers lui et plaqua se main sur la bouche de l'homme. Ensuite, il  
fit un signe de tête en direction d'un buisson tout en signalant à Gimli  
de se taire lui aussi.  
  
-...Sortez d'où vous êtes ! S'écria-t-il.  
  
.  
  
Mais rien de ne produisit.  
.  
-...JE VOUS AI DEMANDÉ DE SORTIR !  
  
.  
  
Toujours rien !  
.  
-...SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QUITTER L'ENDROIT OU VOUS VOUS TROUVEZ, JE VAIS  
VENIR VOUS CHERCHER ! Sur ce il fit un pas en direction du buisson.  
  
.  
  
........ Soudain une flèche jaillit de celui-ci et alla s'arrêter sur le  
tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait ou Légolas était quelque instant plus tôt.  
Une jeune elfe sortit par la suite du buisson pointant sur arc armé de  
trois flèches sur les trois compagnons. Légolas voulu à son tour le  
sortir, mais il en fut empêché par la femme qui lui envoya une de ses  
flèches directement dans son bras droit. Il laissa échapper une plainte  
et brisant la flèche en deux (une partie encore dans son bras et l'autre  
dans sa main) et se rua sur l'elfe suivit d'Aragorn et de Gimli. La jeune  
femme fit un bon en arrière afin d'éviter l'épée de Légolas et heurta un  
arbre en voulant se retourner. Ceci la fit tomber sur le sol n'ayant plus  
aucun moyen de défense. .  
-...NON, ne me faite rien, s'il vous plait. Je... je suis désolé ! J'ai eu  
peur, je pensais vous vouliez m'attaquer. .  
-...Alors pourquoi nous avoir attaquer avant même qu'on ait fait quoi que  
ce soit ? S'exclama Aragorn.  
.  
-...Je vous dis que j'avais peur ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.  
  
.  
  
Gimli avança prudemment vers elle et l'aida à se relever. . .  
-...Qui êtes-vous ?  
.  
-...Je suis comme vous le voyez, une elfe des forêts. J'ai été bannie de  
mon peuple, il y a moins de trois lunes. .  
-...Pour quelles raison avez-vous été bannie, jeune elfe ? Lui demanda à  
son tour Aragorn.  
.  
-...J'ai volé des livres anciens dans la maisonnette du roi. Ils l'ont  
découvert et ils m'ont banni. .  
-...Et comment vous appelez-vous ? Cracha bêtement Légolas.  
  
.  
-...Cassandra Fruiturnele.  
  
.  
  
Aragorn s'approcha à son tour, paressant étonner. Il lui tendit une de  
ses mains et s'agenouilla devant elle. Celle-ci fit de même.  
.  
-...Vous êtes la fille de Guillomme ? .  
-...Il était mon oncle, répondit Cassandra, il est mort, il y a quelque  
temps suite à une bataille !  
.  
-...Désolé, marmonna l'homme.  
  
.  
  
Cassandra se releva, les salua et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle fut  
retenue par Légolas. Celui-ci l'entraîna avec elle au petit campement  
qu'Aragorn avait construit. Il la fit s'asseoir et déclara qu'elle ne  
partirait pas aussi rapidement. Du moins pas avant qu'elle l'ait guérit,  
après ils verront. Cassandra sortit de son sac ou elle contenait ses  
flèches un petit flacon remplit d'une substance rougeâtre et un linge  
argenté. Elle ouvrit la minuscule bouteille et versa un peu de son  
contenu sur le linge. Elle prit fermement le bras blessé de Légolas et  
appliqua négligemment le produit sur la plaie. La blessure émit quelques  
picotements dans le bras de Légolas, mais celui-ci ne laissa point  
paraître sa douleur. Il la remercia hâtivement lorsqu'elle eu terminé  
d'appliquer le sérum, mais au moment ou il voulut se lever, il fut pris  
de nausée et du se rasseoir immédiatement. .  
-...Qu'avez-vous mis dans votre flacon Cassandra ? s'exclama-t-il confus. .  
............Cassandra ne retenu pas son ricanement et dit sarcastiquement : ''  
Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir,  
monsieur.'' Mais Légolas ne bougea pas d'un poil et il ne se releva point  
non plus. .  
-...Que m'avez-vous fait ? lui répliqua-t-il. . .....Cassandra ne lui accorda guère importance et alla rejoindre Aragorn et Gimli qui se semblait chercher du bois pour le feu, laissant son semblable parler tout seul (enfin lui parler mais elle ne l'écoutait pas donc). Légolas n'aimait pas du tout la jeune elfe, mais étrangement il ne avait pas pourquoi. C'était comme une sorte d'avertissement ou encore un simple pressentiment. Mais tout à coup tout devint flou autour de Légolas et celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol, sous les yeux interrogateur de ses amis et de Cassandra. . -Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda un voie lointaine. Il ne bouge plus. . Legolas se trouvait dans un endroit qui semblait calme et paisible, mais quelque chose clochait. Où était Aragorn et Gimli ? Pourquoi entendait-il des voies lointaines ? Et comment ce faisait-il qu'il aie si mal à la tête. Il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes vers un endroit indéterminé et s'arrêta devant un énorme arbre. Il était si gros que même avec cent hommes, personne ne serait capable d'en faire le contour. Il s'approcha tout de même vers celui-ci et s'assit au pied de l'arbre. . Soudain quelque chose bougea dans son dos. Il se retourna et observa attentivement. Le tronc de l'arbre vibrait et craquait dangereusement. En fait, Legolas se rendit compte que l'arbre ne faisait pas simplement vibrer, il s'abaissait vers lui lentement. Legolas pu soudain remarquer des yeux brillants, taillés dans le tronc de l'arbre suivit d'un nez crochu très plissé et d'une bouche en forme de banane. Celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper une voie rauque et grinçante disant : '' Eh bien, eh bien ! un elfe dans le monde des arbres, c'Est bien la première fois que je vois cela. Que nous vaut votre présence ?'' . . Cassandra n'avait pas empoisonné Légolas, mais elle avait plus tôt essayé de l'endormir. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le guérir, Cassandra avait échangé deux flacons. Légolas avait hérité du sédatif au lieu du produit guérisseur (mais comprenez que dans le sédatif, il y a un sérum qui a guéri la blessure de Légolas), ce qui l'avait plongé dans un merveilleux sommeil, long et réparateur. 


End file.
